Jason Takes Male Slackers
by Shadowgate
Summary: Beavis and Butthead go on a field trip they'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1

Jason Takes Male Slackers

By Shadowgate

…

Beavis and Butthead woke up at 6AM. They knew they had to go to school. Beavis turned on the television to see the local morning news.

The news announcer said "a planned school uniform policy did not go into effect. The police which luckily failed was endorsed by bitches and faggots."

Butthead yelled from the kitchen "YOU WANT BACON AND EGGS YOU BUTT LICKER!"

Beavis yelled "YES I DO YOU FAGGOT!"

After breakfast they went to school. They sat in their seats and giggled since doing school work wasn't their strong point.

Sgt. Buzzcut comes in and says "CLASS GIVE ME YOUR ATTENTION GODDAMN IT!"

The Sargent went on to say "you're all sissified. So in order to toughen you up we're going on a field trip today."

Butthead said out loud "field trips suck."

Buzzcut continued "we will be taking a field trip out into the wilderness and I don't care if you think it sucks Butthead."

One girl in the class said "a field trip out in the wilderness would ruin my naturally curly hair."

Buzzcut snapped "shut up princess."

Beavis and Butthead started laughing. Beavis said "he called her a princess."

Butthead commented "she's a stuck up little bitch."

The student in question turned around and gave them two middle fingers.

Buzzcut continued on "now as I was saying my lesson plan today is a field trip where I will toughen you up. I don't care about permission slips all of you are going today whether you like it or not."

The class groaned.

Buzzcut yelled "WE'RE GOING OUT TO THE WILDERNESS AND THE BUS WILL BE HERE IN 15 MINUTES SO ALL OF YOU SIT TIGHT WHILE I GO TAKE CARE OF SOMETHING! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"

The angry Sargent left the class and went to the office.

When he got there he said "oh good the principal's secretary is just the person I wanted to see."

The woman said "oh what did you need Sargent?"

The Sargent told her "I wanted to tell you about an experience I had as a child. When I was a child and I got detention one time the school principal's secretary called my mom. When I got home she was so furious and that's why I'm in the mood to kill you."

Sargent Buzzcut pulled out a pistol and shot the principal's secretary.

He then went back to class and told everyone the bus was here.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Jason Takes Male Slackers

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…..

It wasn't too long before the bus pulled up. The driver was an old army buddy of Sgt. Buzzcut. The students hustled on to the bus like cattle on to a wagon going to the slaughterhouse. They were off in no time to the wilderness. The bus was full of camping supplies and the sergeant promised a cabin.

Beavis and Butthead complained the bus trip sucked.

Sgt. Buzzcut replied "you think everything sucks but you'll be excited when we get there I promise you that."

One kid started blasting ACDC's Highway to Hell and everyone was happy.

When they arrived at the old camp that was so fucking far out in the wilderness.

The Sargent began yelling "GET YOUR FUCKING CAMPING GEAR AND GET OFF THIS GODDAMN BUS!"

The students were hustling their asses off.

Sgt. Buzzcut and his buddy Butch stood up on a big hill with a wooden fence. They both laughed knowing they would soon be rid of those students forever.

Little did they know Jason Vorhees was behind them.

They were both decapitated in a flash.

30 minutes later a student asked where Butch and Buzzcut were. Beavis giggled and said "who cares? I want to have sex with that chick."

A student yelled "I BELIEVE THAT CHICK YOU'RE REERRING TO IS ME!"

Beavis got a black eye.

The students all had dinner. After dinner a couple of them decided to play tag in the woods.

20 minutes passed and none of them returned. One student said he was going to look for them.

Butthead said "whatever" to her but she just gave him a dirty look.

Beavis said "let's find mushrooms to get high off of."

Butthead snapped "Beavis you dumbass you don't know which mushrooms are safe because you're not a fucking expert. Now let's go inside that cabin. There might be a TV."

Beavis and Butthead along with six other students entered the cabin. None of them were the least bit concerned the two grownups had been missing for over 3 hours.

The students found no food in the cabin. One girl bitched "there's no fucking food here. Where the fuck were the chaperones?"

Beavis and Butthead noticed record albums.

(They go through them."

The other six students decided to go look for the grownups.

Beavis and Butthead are happy to be alone because as far as they're concerned all their classmates suck.

Suddenly they hear a noise from behind the main wall of the living room. They realize someone is coming for them. A secret passage opens and they see a hand with a long sleeved leather jacket.

Beavis and Butthead jumped out the living room window and saw a truck with one of their classmates starting it up. They ran so motherfucking fast and jumped in the back. Jason was not far behind them as the truck started up.

Luckily they got away and back into town.

The End


End file.
